Wembley Fraggle
]] '''Wembley Fraggle' is one of the five main Fraggle characters in Fraggle Rock. His skin is yellowish green. He has a long nose and big movable eyes, and a big tuft of yellow hair on his head. He usually wears a banana tree shirt. Wembley is the youngest Fraggle of the group. He is often cheerful and energetic, but also very insecure. He usually agrees with everybody at the same time, because he hates to argue. Wembley never seems to make up his mind: he even has trouble deciding which shirt to wear, although he owns only two, which are exactly the same. Wembley shares a room with his best friend Gobo Fraggle. He loves to play the bongos and he works as a siren for the Fraggle Rock Volunteer Fire Department. Wembley was named after Wembley Stadium.Duncan Kenworthy. Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season interviews In the context of the show, his name is derived from the Fragglish word "to wemble", meaning "going to and from between two things without being able to make up your mind." In the language of the ancient Fraggles, "Wembley" means "No scratch nose in public." Michael Frith stated that part of Wembley's character originated with a line from The Great Muppet Caper. In the film, Nicky Holiday tells his sister "no" when she expresses her desire to lock her diamond necklace away in a safe. When he is called on this, he states: "Yes! I meant yes. Why would I say no when I meant yes?" Frith thought the statement would make for an interesting character.Michael Frith Interview, Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season bonus material, 2007 Wembley was the first Fraggle known to encounter The Terrible Tunnel and survive it. Wembley also helped Gobo get the courage to face the beast of Blue Rock. He is allergic to cave cotton, rock dust, and bonkleberries. In "Capture the Moon" he invents the wheel, but can't get it to work; it keeps rolling away. His favorite meal is peach and pepper pottage, as revealed in "Gone, But Not Forgotten." The Wembley puppet is unique because it has the ability to roll its eyes. Whitmire performed Wembley at Jim Henson's Memorial. Wembley also appears in the background of The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson. Episodes * "Wembley and the Gorgs" - Wembley finds out who his true friends are. * "The Thirty-Minute Work Week" - Wembley has to find a job. All Fraggles have one and love to do it, Wembley can't make up his mind about what he wants to do for thirty minutes a week. * "We Love You, Wembley" - Everyone wants Wembley to do things for them. But when Wembley finds a friend who does stuff for him, everyone thinks Wembley is in love. * "Wembley's Egg" - Wembley finds an egg of a Baby Tree Creature which Junior dropped down the well leading to Fraggle Rock. Wembley is sad when he cannot teach the Tree creature how to fly and finally has to let him go. * "Wembley and the Great Race" - Gobo is mad when Wembley wins the race. Wembley does not want to ruin their friendship so he thought he would let Gobo win. Gobo realizes of how foolish he was acting and tells Wembley to try his best and Wembley wins the race. * "Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water" - A quake create a fissure in the rocks, out of which spurts a delicious tasting liquid. Wembley discovers the fissure and how delicious the liquid tastes. The Fraggles call it "Wembly's Wonderful Whoopie Water." A party ensues, and the Fraggle community (and Wembley) discover that the Whoopie Water might not be such a great thing after all. See also *Wembley Fraggle (animated) Sources Category:Fraggle Rock Characters Category:Muppet Characters